Remember Survive Run
by Celaire
Summary: AU. Alby never sacrificed himself. Alby/Newt :) Featuring Minho, Thomas and the others ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start the story I wanted you to know that my best friend and I came up with this idea because we couldn't deal with all the deaths in the book. So... we changed it from the moment on where Alby wanted to sacrifice himself. So it's kind of an AU. I'm also not english so you might meet some mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy :) Oh and also... NALBY :))**

**Remember.** **Survive. Run**

"Tonight, they'd make their stand, once and for all."

**Part 1:**

**The Maze Runner**

**Chapter 1**

Newt gripped Alby's hand before the other boy could step closer to the Griever.

"Don't!" the blond said. Alby looked at him but didn't move back yet. He felt like he was meant to do this. He had to sacrifice himself. He didn't move forward, though. He just stayed there and looked at Newt. He looked at the other Gladers that stood behind his best friend. No one dared to move.

"If you do this I will never forgive you, Alby. Never." Newt continued. He looked at Alby with pleading eyes and Alby knew that he couldn't do this to Newt. The leader remembered the night he found Newt in the maze. How he thought he had been too late. He couldn't do this to Newt. That boy meant everything to him and he couldn't watch his heart get broken.

Alby took a step back and didn't let go of Newt's hand. "You heard him, shanks. Let's find our way out of this buggin' place."

Just as Alby wanted to step forward Minho returned, sweat glistening on his forehead. "It's gone!" the Asian kid shouted. "The shuckin' Griever hole vanished!"

Alby looked at Newt. "I'm going to take a look at that." Alby announced.

"I'm comin' with you" Newt said. Minho nodded and looked at Alby and Newt's joined hands and grinned. Newt blushed and let go of his best friends' hand. The three of them got joined by Thomas and made their way to the cliff. "I just threw stones down there." Minho explained "But they won't vanish. I can hear them fall on the floor down there somewhere."

"The Creators must have known we found out about the hole. " Thomas guessed.

"How do you make disappear a bloody hole in a wall?" Newt asked no one in particular. The blond took a stone from the floor and threw it down the cliff. Just like Minho said the stone hit the floor of the cliff after a few seconds.

"What do we do now?" asked Thomas and looked at his fellow Gladers.

"We have to get back." Alby declared "We don't stand a shuckin' chance against all those Grievers." The other three nodded. "Minho I need you at the beginning of those shanks. Newt: You're with me and Thomas you stay at the end."

The three nodded again and made their way back to the other Gladers.

"We're going back. Shuck-faces" Minho declared. Dozens of shanks suddenly felt the need to express their doubts to the four of them just as Alby yelled at them to stop. "We're going back to the Glade! The Griever hole is gone. We will do whatever it takes but we can't stay here. We stay here. We die. End of discussion."

Minho hurried the Gladers to follow him out of the Glade when Alby took a hold of Newts hand again. Alby swore that he saw Newt blush when the blond looked at him surprised. Alby smiled at his friend and followed the others. It didn't take long when another Glader ran into Alby and the leader nearly went down. When he got his balance back he looked for Newt but couldn't find the blond anywhere. "Newt?" Alby searched for Newts blond hair in the crowd. "NEWT!" he yelled again. He had to find him. He wouldn't leave this place without Newt. No before he could tell him how h- Thomas! "Thomas!"

Thomas looked at him questioning "What's up?"

"Have you seen Newt?"

Thomas shook his head. "No. I thought he was with you."

They had nearly reached the door. "I'm going back in. I'm going to find Newt." Alby explained.

"No! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm going to find Newt." Alby repeated and left no room for discussion. He hurried of back into the depths of the maze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to all the guys who reviewed the first chapter and who are following the story :) **

**C****hapter 2**

Alby made his way through the passages of the maze. He had to find Newt. If Newt was dead he couldn't forgive himself. "Newt?" Alby kept trying to call out the name of his fellow Glader but without any luck. Just as he wanted to change into another corridor he saw his blond friend on the floor trying to get up. Newt held his hand on his head and Alby could hear him cursing. The leader of the Gladers rushed to his friend and helped him get up. "Are you okay? What happened?!" he asked while he supported Newt.

"Some shank ran into me." the blond explained "I lost balance while everyone tried to get past me."

"They're afraid they won't make it back." Alby said.

"Everything is going to be okay." Newt smiled and the both of them made their way back to the Gates.

Closed. That's what the gates were when they arrived. Newt punched against the doors but they wouldn't move.

"What the shuck?!" Alby joined Newt but it was pointless.

"It's not going to open." Newt said. He was afraid but he didn't want to show that to Alby. He thought about the last time the two of them had been alone in the maze. How he had climbed half way up those bloody walls and let himself fall down. Alby had been so angry with him. He would never give up again. Never. Newt turned around and wanted to scream when he saw the other boy. A Griever was not too far away from him. Newt jumped and shoved Alby on the floor. He landed on top of him and indicated Alby to be silent. Maybe the Griever didn't see them. Both of them trembled with fear. None of them wanted to get stung. Newt looked at Alby and as funny as it sounded: Newt would just love to kiss Alby at this moment. Newt's thoughts got interrupted when Alby sneezed. The Griever that hadn't seen them until now turned around. The monster came nearer with creaky sounds. Newt got to his feet and pulled the both of them up. He took Alby's hand and the both started to run like their life depended on it. Which it did. It felt like an eternity when they shook of the Griever. Both of them smiled and this time Newt didn't let go of Albys hand. In fact he even squeezed it a little harder.

Natrually, like it's always in this shuckin' place, it only got worse. Alby looked down at his feet when he felt them get wet. Water on the floor that had not been there half a minute before reached his heel and it was still climbing.

"What's going on?" Newt asked and looked at the water that was rising by seconds.

"I don't know." Alby answered honestly. He had no idea. Where the hell could that water have come from? He looked around. The only thing they could do was going back to the gates and hope they would open soon.

That's exactly what they did. When they arrived by the gates, luck was on their side. They were wide open. Newt and Alby ran towards the gates as a giant wave built up behind them. It came nearer and nearer. Alby and Newt crossed the line of the maze and, as if the Creators watched them, the doors closed behind them. Slowly. They were nearly closed when a splash of water hit Newt and Alby. They went down to the floor and the doors closed behind them.

Alby had his arms around Newts waist to protect him without even noticing it. He looked at his friend who was soaking wet. Little water drop fell down from his hair on his face. Alby swore he had never looked more beautiful than right now.

Newt opened his mouth "I-I- Alby I- We- I"

Newt didn't have to say anything because Alby pulled him in and kissed him right on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Minho saw them before Thomas did. Alby and Newt sat before the gates and were kissing each other. The Asian nudged Thomas shoulder and the brown-haired boy looked up. His eyes grew wide when he saw the two leaders. "Are they- Are they making out?" Thomas squeezed his eyes to get a better look. Minho went to meet them. Minho cleared his throat when he was in front of them and they didn't stop kissing each other. They both looked up at the Keeper embarrassed. Both of their faces got red. "You had fun in the maze?" Minho asked with a wink.

They blushed even more. Alby got up and pulled Newt with him. The kept his hand around the blondes waist. "What are ya looking at, shuck-face?" Alby asked.

"Since when are you two together?" asked a new voice. The four turned around only to meet Gally the Keeper of the Builders who had vanished a few nights ago.

"Where have _you_ been?" Minho looked at Gally as if he wanted to figure out where he had been by his looks.

"That's none of your business!" Gally said angrily.

"None of my business? You nearly got Newt killed and then you just go off. This is damn well my business, shuck-face!" Minho countered.

"You did WHAT?!" Alby looked at Gally and then he let go of Newt just to punch Gally right in his shucking face.

Gally screamed and held his now bleeding nose. "Slim it, shank!"

"SLIM IT?!" Alby punched him again and again and again until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alby instantly felt better. He looked over his shoulder at Newt, his love. "He isn't worth it Alby."

"Not worth it?!" Gally spat. He looked at Alby and said "You're gonna regret that, shank. You're gonna regret that!"

"We have to call in a Gathering." Thomas said then.

Minho nodded. "You guys change into something dry. I'm gonna get the Keepers together."

Alby and Newt nodded and made their way to the Homestead.

A quarter of an hour later Minho had talked to all the Keepers and told them about the Gathering. He went to see Newt and Alby at the Homestead to inform them. He took two steps at a time and found himself in front of the door where they kept the clothes.

"Guys?" Minho knocked on the door "You guys decent? You're not making out again, are ya?"

Alby opened the door and let Minho in. "You've got everyone together?" The leader asked.

Minho nodded. "All done."

"Good that." Alby said and together they left the room.


End file.
